Elongated Bloodlines
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: Katerina Dimova an American born American-Bugarian who moves into La Push and meets Seth Clearwater. He imprints on her and she starts turning into a werewolf. She blames Seth but will she ever find out the real reason for her transformation
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I only own Katerina Dimova. The rest of the Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers_**

* * *

**Prologue**

My body was burning at one hundred and nine degrees and I kept getting really angry over the pettiest of things. I had heard of this type of thing in the Quilute legends but I never thought they were true. I turned to my newest Boyfriend and he looked concerned.

"This is your fault Seth. If you hadn't of Imprinted on me this never would have happened" I snapped. His eyes grew resentful and he scoffed.  
"Clearly you know nothing about the Quilute tribe if that's what you think. This happened because there are several Vampires in the area. Only you being here would have caused this. So don't you dare try to blame me" He snarled. The tremors rolled off the pair of us and that started my transformation. I blew up into a giant Werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I know I've taken ages to Update this story but I was busy with Fallen Angel My daughter. Check it out**

* * *

(Katrina Dimova)

So I was new to La Push and I already hated it. I'd been here for less than twenty-four hours. I was doomed. I couldn't be bothered to unpack just yet so I ran down the beach. It was already dark and it was only five o'clock in the middle of summer.  
"I hate you" I screamed up at the sky. I wasn't particularly religious but there had to be someone to blame for the poor weather so I blamed the big man in the sky.  
"Are you alright?" Someone called, "You look kind of insane." I rolled my eyes and ran down the beach further. I was getting really close to the cliffs but I really didn't care. I heard thunder out at sea so I groaned. Someone wasn't happy. I saw something falling from above and I was shocked. Someone was jumping off the cliff. I didn't care how much my father wanted to kill me, it had to be safer to live with him than it was to live in a town full of suicidal maniacs.  
"Really Sam" the same voice called just before the person hit the surface of the water. It made me jump because he was right behind me. I turned and was about to start having a fit over him stalking me but he wasn't there. He was halfway back up the beach headed for the cliffs. In the course of five minutes six more people jumped into the sea from the cliffs. I guessed I should have called the police or the ambulance or something but I didn't know these people and I was in a really bad mood. I hadn't been watching the sea, I had been too preoccupied by my own thoughts, so when I looked over at it, it was a lot closer than was safe. I was trapped on a small part of the beach between the cliffs and the rest of the beach. Shit. I looked for some way back to the shore and couldn't find any except climb the cliff. I could do it if I tried but I had never free-climbed on anything that difficult. Crap! It was my only way out at the moment so I turned to climb the cliff and was shoved into the rock face by a giant wave. It knocked me breathless. The wave dragged me out to sea and I used all my strength to stay above the surface. In a brief second above the waves I saw someone on top of the cliff. He looked like he had been in the water several times before. I screamed for help and he looked down at me. Then the waves dragged me under and I swear I saw someone in the water. They were pale and they had long auburn hair. I guessed they were a girl. She looked at me then swam towards the surface like it was nothing.  
Although muffled I heard her shout, "Jake, Seth, save her." I struggled to the surface and saw two of the men at the top of the cliff jump in. One of them swam straight over to the girl and stayed above the water with her the other one didn't resurface. I was pulled under the dark water and this time I had no energy to fight my way back to the surface. Bullets started to get shot down into the ocean then I realised it was rain. I let myself get carried down, the force of gravity far stronger than I was. Then a burning hand was around my wrist. I didn't fight against it or try to fight my way back up to the surface. The hand was pulling me up then I was out of the water. I was still conscious but I was too exhausted to move. I opened my eyes and I was on the main part of the beach with the auburn haired girl crouched in front of me.  
"Hey you okay?" She asked. I struggled to sit up and a burning pair of hands pulled me into an upright position. I turned my head to glare at the person and saw a Quileute man wearing only cutoff jeans and sneakers, despite the cold weather. I turned to look at the girl again and she was frowning.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I snapped. The girl scoffed and said, unhappily,  
"Well don't sound too grateful girl. It's not like we just saved your life."  
"I never asked you to, did I" I snapped. The Quileute man walked off a few steps and called,  
"Nessie come on. She clearly doesn't need our help. I need to get you back before your mom kills me. Seth can look after her." The girl looked up at him and the voice I'd heard earlier said,  
"It's alright Nessie. Go home. I'll take her back to the village, if she'll let me." The girl smiled and stood up.  
"Later girl. Don't get yourself killed alright. My boys don't need to be watching out for you all the time" she said then jumped over me. My head turned so I could watch where she was going and I saw her leap into the man's arms.  
"She's a little young for you ain't she?" I hissed, my bitchy side coming out completely. The man looked at me and laughed.  
"I'm not exactly getting older. See you around" he replied. I wasn't understanding this conversation anymore and apparently I was letting it show on my face. They ran off and I was left on my own. Or I thought I was alone until the other voice moved into my line of sight. He was around seventeen, eighteen years old and his hair was cropped short. It was jet black and his skin was a smooth russet colour. I guessed he was a Quileute aswell. He was also wearing cutoff jeans and sneakers.  
"What's your name?" He asked. I stared at him; his eyes, his face, his ripped abs, his muscled arms and his legs, making sure not to miss him. I shook my head and replied, a heartbeat too late,  
"My name's Katrina. Katrina Dimova, what's your name?" The boy smiled.  
"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. I can take you back to the village or I can take you home. Or I could leave you here, if you prefer" he said, crouching down beside me. I liked this boy.  
"Could you take me back home? I live just off the beach" I whispered. I tried to stand up and Seth pulled me to my feet. I staggered a bit and Seth caught me. Before I could say anything more I was somehow in his arms and he was walking towards my house. I hadn't told him where I lived then I remembered he'd been on the beach when I'd come down. My porch light on so I guessed my best friend, Elijah, was still up. He must have also been waiting for me because he opened the front door just before Seth was about to knock. How he was going to do that whilst holding me I had no idea.  
"Kat, I've been worried sick! Where have you been?" Elijah yelled. Seth set me onto my feet and Elijah's eyes snapped onto him.  
"Who's he?" my best friend continued, just as loud as before.  
"I was on the beach. I almost died. This is Seth. He saved me" I replied in clipped sentences. I was tired and I needed to sleep before I passed out. Seth said goodbye and jogged off back onto the beach. By now I was soaked and tired. I stepped around Elijah and walked up the stairs, picking my bags up as I passed. I went into the bathroom, had a shower, washed my hair, got changed into m*y pyjamas then walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I dreamt about Seth Clearwater.

(Seth Clearwater)

I saw the girl run down onto the beach and almost automatically she looked up at the sky and screamed, "I hate you." At first I thought she was talking to me then I realized how far away from her I actually was. I ran towards her so I wouldn't freak her out and called, "Are you alright? You look kind of insane." She must have heard me because she started running down the beach towards the cliffs. She was awfully close to the sea and it was high tide. She ran onto dead mans peak, the part of the beach that was cut off from the mainland beach at high tide, and I followed her. I was about to warn her then I was distracted by Sam. Cliffdiving on the day of a storm.  
"Really Sam" I called before he broke into the water. I sprinted back up the beach then started to run up the cliff. The storm struck out at sea and I glanced down at the girl. She was now trapped on dead man's peak. I reached the top of the cliff and found Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Nessie and Leah stood around, Jacob and Paul were playing rock, paper scissors to find out who was going to jump next.  
"Hey Seth. Who's the girl down there?" Leah asked. She was stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the girl. Embry and Quil suddenly jumped off the cliff and Paul leapt in after them. Jared was quick to follow.  
"What girl?" Jacob asked. He and twelve-year-old looking Nessie walked over to Leah and followed her gaze.  
"She's new around here. Just moved into the house by the beach. She's pretty much screwed with that storm coming in" I replied. Leah nodded and rain started to fall on the cliff. Nessie and Leah laughed and jumped into the sea. Jake looked up at me and I raised my eyebrow.  
"Nessie heard that Bella had gone cliff diving and she wanted to go too. I gotta get her back before half five, or Bella and/or Edward will kill me" Jacob explained. I laughed then the girl screamed for help. Jake and I both looked out at her and she stared directly at me. She was pulled under the water and Nessie emerged.  
"Jake, Seth, save her" Nessie called. Jake glanced at me and he jumped into the water. He swam straight over to Nessie and they both stayed above the water. I saw Leah staring at me and she mouthed,  
"Save her, Seth" I jumped in, seeing the girl starting to sink, deeper into the water. The rain moved over the sea and started to pelt the water. I swam straight towards the girl and started to pull her towards the beach. When I got her there she was barely conscious but at least she'd held her breath underwater. She was breathing perfectly fine but her eyes weren't opening. Jacob and Nessie came running onto the shore and Leah was stood by the cliff watching us. Jacob crouched behind the girl and Nessie crouched in front of her. I moved out of her eye line but still quite close to her. She opened her eyes and Nessie asked,  
"Hey, you okay?" The girl struggled to sit up and Jake pulled her into an upright position. She glared at Jacob then turned back to an unhappy Nessie.  
"Well don't sound too grateful girl. It's not like we just saved your life" Nessie snapped. I stared at the girl and couldn't take my eyes off her.  
"I never asked you to, did I?" the girl retorted. Jake glanced at me briefly, smiled then walked of a few paces.  
"Nessie come on. She clearly doesn't need our help. I need to get you back before your mom kills me. Seth can look after her" Jake called. Nessie looked up at him and mouthed, _Seth imprinted in her._ I moved silently closer to the girl and said,  
"It's alright Nessie. Go home. I'll take her back to the village, if she'll let me." Nessie smiled and stood up.  
"Later girl. Don't get yourself killed alright. My boys don't need to be watching out for you all the time" she said then jumped over the girl. The girl watched Nessie jump into Jake's arms.  
"She's a little young for you, ain't she?" the girl hissed. Jake looked down at her and laughed then replied,  
"I'm not exactly getting older. See you around." The girl looked confused and Jake ran off towards the forest where he would probably phase into wolf form, let Nessie climb onto his back and run back to the Cullens. I moved into the girl's eye line. Her eyes raked over my entire body in a way that, if I were Bella, would have made me feel self-conscious. For half a second her eyes locked with mine and I saw into her soul. I stared back at her not saying a word for a minute then I asked, "What's your name?" After a heartbeat she shook her head and replied,  
"My name's Katrina. Katrina Dimova, what's your name?" She sounded nervous. I smiled at her and said,  
"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. I can take you back to the village or I can take you home" then I realized that might not be what she wanted so I added, "Or I could leave you here, if you prefer." I crouched down beside her and she whispered softly, "Can you take me home? I live just off the beach." She tried to stand up and I unconsciously moved to help her up. She started to stagger and I decided to carry her. I pulled her into my arms and walked towards her house. I felt the need to hesitate the closer I got to her house. I smelt a Vampire. When I got to the porch, which still had a light on, the door opened and a male, black-haired red-eyed Vampire opened the door.  
"Kat, I've been worried sick! Where have you been?" he yelled. I put Katrina on the floor, so she wouldn't feel my tremors, and the Vampire's eyes locked onto me.  
"Who's he?" the Vampire demanded, just as loud. Katrina didn't move and she replied, her voice empty of emotion, "I was on the beach. I almost died. This is Seth. He saved me." I said goodbye and ran off back to the beach. I ran straight towards Leah which she automatically found disturbing and my expression seemed to send her right over the edge.  
"Seth what's wrong? Why the hell do you stink like a bloodsucker?" My sister demanded. I was trembling in fear and anger so my sister and I sprinted into the forest and I exploded into a wolf. Leah was more controlled so she came back out of a bush a few seconds later, her clothes tied to her back right leg.

_What the hell happened Seth _she demanded. I let everything from the minute I pulled Katrina out of the water to five seconds ago with Leah run through my mind to hers. And lucky me Quil, Embry and Jacob were also in my head.  
_Seth, Leah, Cullen house now! _Jake stated. He used the Alpha edict accidentally so Leah snarled but we both sprang into a sprint towards the Cullen house. Embry and Quil were running back to the house aswell. They'd been with Sam and Paul. We all reached the meadow at the same time and Bella was stood on the porch with Edward, Carlisle, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé, Alice and Jasper.  
_Jake how did Alice not see anything? He was definitely a Vampire _I demanded. Jake snarled at me and Edward glanced over at Alice.  
"They want to know why you didn't see anything Alice" he translated. Alice frowned and hissed,  
"I don't know. There has to be someone blocking my view. The new girl. Is it possible she's a Wolf?" I was stunned into silence and Jacob snapped,  
_Of course she's not a Wolf. She only just moved to the area. Besides, she's a girl. You can't seriously be saying there's going to be another she-wolf. _Leah snarled at him. I had to admit that was the harshest thing he'd ever said. I moved towards Edward and he listened to my thoughts. I was in a much saner frame of mind than Jake was so I told him that unless she was in an Embry situation she had no links to the Quileute tribe, therefore didn't possess the wolf gene. Also she was at the age she should have phased for the first time if she was going to at all.  
"Fair point Seth. Since you imprinted on her you might want to watch out for her. Jacob I would like permission for Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I to cross over your territory to give our new neighbour a warm welcome" Edward said. I glanced at Jacob and he was staring at Nessie.  
_Go ahead. I'll warn Sam. Seth, Leah go with them _Jacob said. Bella looked terrified and Nessie clung to her. Rosalie went and stood beside them and put her arm around Bella's shoulder. Esmé and Alice were frozen in place. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward jumped off the porch and started running in the direction of La Push. Leah and I looked at each other then sprinted after them. I heard someone sprinting behind us so I turned and saw Bella. She held her hands up in surrender.  
"Easy Seth. Jacob said you didn't have any clothes. Here you go" Bella explained. She had Jacob's leather strip in her hand and cutoff shorts in the other. She quickly tied it to my back leg then moved away.  
"Don't get yourself hurt" she stated. Leah was right behind Edward so he sent through her that Bella worried too much. I suppose Bella guessed that was what happened because she rolled her eyes and sprinted back towards the white crypt, in Jacob's words. I bolted after the Cullen men and Leah. When I reached the edge of the forest beside the beach I quickly phased, pulled on the shorts then sprinted down the beach to Katrina's house. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Leah were all waiting out of view of the house for me.  
"I can hear his thoughts. His name's Elijah. He know's someone who is a Quileute. They're old but they don't look it. They made a deal with Elijah like the treaty we made with Ephraim. He's a very territorial Vampire so Jasper you may be needed. He's gifted. He can mess around with your memories. Like for example he can make you forget something or he can make you have the memory of doing something you never actually did. However he needs contact to do so, so don't let him touch you" Edward explained as soon as I was within earshot. Leah and I stayed put, since we were still in hearing range and the Cullens walked to the door. They knocked and Leah watched carefully. I was waiting for any sign that Katrina was in danger.  
"She's fine Seth" Edward hissed. The door opened and the blood-sucker stood in the doorway, already snarling at the Cullens.


End file.
